metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Naomi Hunter
Dr. Naomi Hunter was the chief of FOXHOUND's medical staff prior to the Shadow Moses Incident, and a member of Solid Snake's support team during that mission. Biography Early life Naomi's parents were killed during the Rhodesian Civil War by Frank Jaeger. Jaeger deeply regretted this action, and subsequently adopted Naomi after finding her near the Zambezi River half-dead from starvation, raising her as a sister. She never found out that Jaeger was the man who had killed her parents. Naomi never knew her true name, parents or ethnic origin; she became interested in genetics and nanotechnology in an effort to uncover this information. In the 1980s, with the help of Big Boss, whom she met during the Mozambican Civil War, she gained access to the United States, where she later achieved her doctorate in genetics, specializing in nanotechnology-based gene therapy. After Solid Snake defeated Big Boss and crippled Jaeger (then known as Gray Fox) during the Zanzibar Land Disturbance, Naomi developed an intense hatred for him and vowed revenge. She obtained the identity of one Dr. Naomi Hunter, who had gone missing in the Middle East some years prior. In 2002, Naomi was recruited by ATGC, a private pharmaceutical corporation that was jointly working with the Pentagon to develop gene therapy for the U.S. Army's Next-Generation Special Forces. During that year, Patriot founders EVA and Ocelot made contact with Naomi and enlisted her help to kill fellow founding member, Dr. Clark. In 2003, Naomi assisted her brother's escape from FOXHOUND's medical research division, after he killed Dr. Clark, covering it up as a lab accident and faking his death in the reports. She later became the head of FOXHOUND's medical staff and chief geneticist, eventually perfecting the Pentagon's FOXDIE virus. Unbeknownst to the Pentagon, however, Naomi completed the virus only to exact her revenge on Solid Snake. Naomi was a member of the radio support team that was assembled to aid Solid Snake during the Shadow Moses Incident. During Snake's briefing, she injected him with various nanomachines, nootropics, and an anti-freezing peptide to prevent his blood and other bodily fluids from freezing. She supplied support to Snake via vidcom.Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes character profile for Naomi Hunter. However, Naomi had also been ordered by the Secretary of Defense Jim Houseman to inject Snake with the FOXDIE virus as part of his mission. Naomi, still seeking revenge, had secretly modified FOXDIE so that, although it would still kill the rebelling FOXHOUND members, it would also target Snake himself. However, she had set the virus to a "wildcard" value for Snake, leaving him vulnerable at a later time. Even Naomi herself did not know when the virus would awaken within Snake. It was the best revenge she could think of, condemning him to live in a fearful limbo. Somehow the Department of Defense (or rather the Patriots) discovered Naomi's re-engineering of the FOXDIE virus, and arrested her to find out what modifications she had made. She had already been placed under suspicion as being a spy for the terrorists, and had also been making coded messages to the base. Naomi later managed to pocket a spare Codec and contacted Snake, explaining to him her past, FOXDIE's true role in the operation, and why she had wanted to kill him. However, she was subdued by Colonel Campbell before she could finish. While Snake was being held in a prison cell (after a torture session), Naomi was shocked to discover that Big Boss was Snake's father, and the fact that he considered Frank Jaeger his best friend. After realizing that Snake was not the merciless killer she had thought him to be, Naomi eventually forgave him for Jaeger's situation, following his and Snake's cooperation in destroying Metal Gear REX. Unaware of when the FOXDIE would kill him, Naomi told Snake to live his life to the fullest until it did. Although it was Jaeger's last wish for Naomi to know the truth behind her parents' death, Snake withheld this information because Gray Fox was the only family Naomi had ever known. Post-Shadow Moses After the Shadow Moses Incident, Naomi was arrested on charges of treason and placed in an undetermined maximum security facility. However, according to Nastasha Romanenko's novel In the Darkness of Shadow Moses, Naomi was broken out of the facility three weeks later during her debriefing, with the aid of Liquid Ocelot.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan, 2001. In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth: Three weeks later, as she was undergoing debriefing in a certain facility, she escaped. She has not been heard of since. Officials were close-mouthed about the circumstances of the escape, but inquiries into other quarters elicited the fact that someone had broken Naomi out of the base. I knew of only one person who could have breached the base’s tight security and successfully led someone to freedom. Solid Snake was suspected of engineering her escape and the incident was subsequently added to his rap sheet.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). Roy Campbell: Snake... As you'll recall, following the Shadow Moses incident nine years ago... Naomi was detained by the authorities. But someone arranged for her escape. // Solid Snake: Yeah, I hear they added that to my rap sheet, too. // Campbell: I suspect it was actually Liquid. He must have taken her prisoner himself and forced her to do research at his facility in South America. After her escape, the CIA labelled Naomi as one of their most wanted international terrorists.http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=66&p=2 Having had Naomi conduct further research into nanomachine technology, Liquid Ocelot planned to use this knowledge to take control of the SOP battlefield system, introduced in the early 2010s. In 2014, Naomi accompanied Liquid to the Middle East where he attempted to hack into the system using Liquid Snake's DNA chip, in order to lock it down. She briefly encountered a now-aged Solid Snake in the chaos that ensued as a direct result of Liquid's interference with the system. She injected herself with a nanomachine suppressor, passing the syringe on to Snake afterwards, and then told him that, unless he wanted to remain a prisoner of fate, he should go and "fulfill his destiny," before departing onboard Liquid's chopper. Afterwards, Naomi sent Otacon and Snake a video message, claiming to have been kidnapped by Liquid Ocelot in order to hijack SOP. In reality, she was working with him in order to destroy the Patriots' AI network, as the Patriots were beginning to implement their plans of control over the civilian population. Snake found her in South America, and she discovered the cause of Snake's accelerated aging, as well as informing him that FOXDIE would cause an epidemic due to a genetic mutation in the virus. She also found the second strain of FOXDIE within him (which was injected by the Patriots (via Drebin) to kill EVA, Ocelot, and Big Boss). Snake then was able to retrieve Naomi from South America, although unbeknownst to him or Otacon, Liquid Ocelot and his PMC forces let her escape so she would complete FOXALIVE for them. Naomi then accompanied Snake and Otacon to Eastern Europe. Aboard the Nomad, she formed a bond with Sunny Gurlukovich (the daughter of Olga Gurlukovich) and became romantically involved with Otacon. She also told Snake about the differences between his DNA and Liquid Snake's DNA when explaining the SOP's genetic locks, and also stated that these same differences made FOXDIE unable to target Solid Snake, but infected Liquid Snake. She even felt a deep sympathy for Raiden, the newest Cyborg Ninja (succeeding her foster brother and Sunny's mother) and was angered that the same project was still continuing on. She created 2/3 of the FOXALIVE program to destroy GW, leaving the last part to be completed by Sunny. She left with Sunny to witness Raiden's recovery at Dr. Madnar's lab, but then she, in a move unanticipated by Snake or Otacon, returned to Liquid Ocelot. After Vamp's death, she revealed that she had been diagnosed with terminal cancer, due to exposure to large doses of radiation during her genetic research.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008). Her illness had been kept in check through the use of nanomachines, though after learning from Raiden that Sunny had completed FOXALIVE, she chose to die by suppressing said nanomachines shortly afterward, while Snake, Otacon and Raiden fled the underground base on board REX. Her life was ultimately ended in the same place as that of her brother, Gray Fox, nine years earlier. Prior to her death, Naomi had left two video messages: the first was pre-programmed to activate once FOXALIVE infected all of the Patriots' AIs, where she explained to Snake and Otacon her actual plan, and apologized for manipulating them; the second was giving Big Boss a message concerning the second strain of FOXDIE that had replaced the mutated old strain within Snake. This meant that the old strain would not lead to a biological pandemic, and thus, Snake would not need to commit suicide in order to prevent a potential outbreak. False identity Although Naomi stole the identity papers of "the real Naomi Hunter,"Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment (1998). Liquid Snake, disguised as Master Miller, explains this. it is likely she chose this particular name in honor of her brother, whose surname translates as "Hunter." Her case file claimed that she was born in New York City, that her parents were killed in a car collision, and that her brother was a Marine and ten years her senior, who was killed in a training-related-accident when she was seventeen.In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth. When questioned about her past during the Shadow Moses Incident, Naomi gave a similarly false history. She stated that her Japanese grandfather became assistant secretary to J. Edgar Hoover in the FBI and went undercover to bring down the Mafia in New York in the 1950s. Liquid Snake (disguised as Master Miller) later revealed to Solid Snake that this was false as Hoover was a well known racist, which meant there were only white FBI agents in his time as director (1924–1972), and the Mafia undercover operations first started in Chicago in 1960. Personality and traits Having been a victim of war from a young age, Naomi had a deep resentment for armed conflict. During the Shadow Moses Incident, she often made her displeasure with Snake's attitude towards fighting known. Even though both Frank Jaeger and her benefactor Big Boss were renowned mercenaries, Naomi disliked their profession, even referring to the Outer Heaven mercenaries as "rent-a-war bastards." Nonetheless, despite her hatred for their profession, she ended up siding with Ocelot and EVA's anti-Patriot faction and trying to bring about Big Boss's dream of Outer Heaven. Naomi was shown to be a very vengeful person as she had no qualms getting her own hands dirty in order to get revenge on Solid Snake for crippling her brother Frank by programing FOXDIE to kill Snake, and also made it very clear that she intended to exact revenge on FOXHOUND the exact same way as well. However, her desires for revenge and her hatred of Snake were abated after she learned more of his character through the incident. Naomi was also known to have manipulated people who cared for her, though she did show remorse for her actions. Unconfirmed history After leaving college, Naomi joined the Tokyo Police Bureau Police Science Laboratory where she specialized in DNA testing.Metal Gear Solid Official Mission Handbook, Millennium Books (1998). She later became dissatisfied with the weak organization of the department and the lack of precision in the DNA testing itself, and departed soon after. Naomi then became a genetic counselor at a gene diagnosis firm, but as before, she felt a paradox between her work with gene therapy and the natural order of life, and resigned six months later, amid investigations regarding her parents and family. Naomi was married by the time of the Shadow Moses Incident.Metal Gear Solid Official Comic Book #1, IDW Publishing (2004). Behind the scenes Jennifer Hale voiced Naomi with an English accent in the original Metal Gear Solid, but when she reprised the role in the 2004 remake, The Twin Snakes, she used her natural Canadian accent instead. In the same game, Mei Ling's and Nastasha's accents were also changed. Naomi's change in accent was retained for Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. The Metal Gear Solid novelization stated that she spoke in an Ivy league accent. In The Twin Snakes, her call where she admits to injecting Snake with FOXDIE as revenge, and also hints at the injection of FOXDIE itself also being Pentagon orders, was moved to just prior to arriving at the REX hangar's control room. Originally, it occurred on the freight elevator just after Snake heats up the PAL key. In Hideo Kojima's "Grand Game Plan" for Metal Gear Solid 2, Naomi was to have left America to join the Médecins Sans Frontières in Paris. In Metal Gear Solid 4, it is actually revealed that she fled to South America after escaping from prison. [[Video:Naomi Hunter|thumb|350px|Naomi Hunter in Metal Gear Solid 4.]] Naomi (along with several other characters from the Metal Gear series) makes a special cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a collectible sticker, which can be used for enhancement in the Subspace Emissary Adventure Mode. Her sticker can be used by either Princess Peach or Princess Zelda, and it grants them an increase in leg attack power by 5. Both the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database and the official Metal Gear Solid 4 website erroneously state that it was the CIA that ordered Naomi to inject Snake with FOXDIE. It was actually the DIA that instructed her to do so. In addition, the Database incorrectly states that Naomi claimed her father had served in the FBI, rather than her grandfather. Gallery File:Mgs-naomi-hunter.jpg|Naomi Hunter. File:naomi bio.jpg|Naomi Hunter character profile. File:Naomi act2.jpg|Naomi in Metal Gear Solid 4. References de:Naomi Hunter es:Naomi Hunter Hunter, Naomi Hunter, Naomi Hunter, Naomi Hunter, Naomi